Two Worlds Collide
by Whiteninja123
Summary: When Mikey got shot by one of the Kraang's experimental gun, he was transported into the realm of medival time period. Meanwhile, can he survive without going crazy for his comics and video games?
1. Prologue

Long time no seen guys and I'm not dead yet! This is going to be my second story. I will be working on this story while my first story 'Alone' is going to be decided whether it's in third person or first person. I thought about this story for a long time and I then wondered if anyone has ever written a medieval time turtle Fanfic. Anyway, let's get on with the story, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was a normal evening for the turtles. The turtles were out on their patrol again and were fighting the Kraang. Usually the turtles would win the battle completely unscathed, but tonight it will not happen…

It all started when the turtles were still fighting against the Kraang. Mikey rapidly swung his nunchucks at the Kraang. Every direction his nunchucks flown had always made a Kraang to either lose their gun or a body part. It never taken Mikey too long to defeat any Kraang droid coming at his direction.

Leo never shown any mercy to any Kraang that stood in his way. He would slice the Kraang bots into tiny robo pieces until their pink slimy brain forms crawled out of the bots, squirming and squealing in fear. Raph was one fighter no one ever want ti fight. He would stab his enemies' robotic bodies until the bots brick down . If anything, Raph basically demolishes his enemies that were in his distance.

Donnie fights his enemies with pure concentration. He maybe highly underestimated just because he uses a wooden staff, but he was a force to be reckoned with the agility if his Bo Staff. The turtles were pretty unstoppable until the Kraang secretly brought out an advanced Kraang tech one noticed this, but Mikey when he just whacked a Kraang bot on the head.

Mikey glanced at the Kraang, who brought out a metallic gun. Instead of a the Kraang's original pink glowing stream of light flowing around the gun 's structure, a streak of yellow striking strips replaced it. The silver main structure of the regular Kraang gun was replaced with a sinister dark grey colour. In Mikey 's opinion, the gun was pretty cool. "Kraang will test this weapon that is known as the 'experiment 0X13' on one of the once known as the turtles." Mikey 's somehow sensitive ears heard a Kraang droid said.

A sudden dreading feeling surfaced within Mikey's gut when he heard those monotonous words. Whatever that gun was, it was clearly a really bad thing for them. And the fact that the gun is an 'experiment' didn't exactly made this better feel any better. The Kraang then aimed the gun at one of his occupied brothers, catching Mikey's attention in the process.

In Mikey's head, Mikey was mentally screaming. He didn't know what to do. He clearly doesn't have that mental brain power that Donnie and Leo have to think of a flawless plan that could save the day, or Raph's angry bull like attitude that allows him to charge his enemies off guard. That's right. He's Michelangelo, the unpredictable one. The one who surprises almost anyone with his crazy antics. And right now, he's running out of time to save one of his bros. Mikey may had run out of good plans, but that doesn't mean he was optionless.

So Mikey did the one thing he could think of; he ran to his endangered brother, hoping he could block the attack and screaming his name in the process. "Raph! Watch out!"

By screaming Raph's name, Mikey attracted all of his brother's confused attention. Around this moment, the Kraang fired a purplish laser beam from the gun. The laser travelled at the speed so fast that only Mikey noticed this and it gave him an adrenaline rush in his veins. From that moment on, Mikey noticed that he never ran as fast as he was now. When the laser was only metres away from his hotheaded brother, Mikey's foot stepped onto stairway and he applied as much preesure onto it for a boost.

Mikey realised that by simply running, he will not reach his brother in time. So he jumped from the stair way and pushed his brother out of the way. Mikey was glad he did that, Raph was saved for now. But as soon as he pushed Raph out of the way, a painful yet agonizing impact was felt on his side. Mikey didn't scream because as soon as he was shot, his vision darkened and followed with his conscience. The last thing he heard was Raph's desperate cries of his name…

* * *

So here's the prologue of the story. Seriously, after these two stories are over, I'm going to do another story besides Mikey centric ones. You guys probably think I'm a Mikey fan or something. Well I am, sort of... My favourite turtle is Leo and my second favourite is Mikey.

Anyway, that's enough for now.

Please review

Bye~


	2. Foot Horsemen!

Hi long time no seen! Thank you guys for reviewing and favouriting this story. I didn't expect that much favourites or follows in a single chapter. Please enjoy the story~

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

'Uhh… Why do I feel so horrible?' Groaning, Mikey's baby blue eyes slowly fluttered open. His head felt like it got run over by a truck over and over again and his body hurts so much, especially his side. Mikey looked around; from his current position, he could clearly see multiple trees surrounding him. The sky was clear blue and the sun shined directly above him. Mikey smiled, the sight before him was beautiful and a rare thing for him to see in person. After all, Mikey live in the sewers and can only come out during the night.

Mikey now wondered what exactly happened; the last thing he remembered was that he and his brothers were fighting the Kraang and a Kraang brought out a gun and aimed it at Raph. In that moment, Mikey's eyes widen; yes! He remembered now, Mikey took the shot for Raph and it must have sent him into a foreign land. Mikey tried to get up, but his bones ended up cracking in a very sickening way.

Mikey gritted his teeth, he need to find a way back home. His family's probably worrying themselves to death and Raph will most likely go through the same guilt trip Leo usually go through when something bad happen to them. Mikey smirked despite the pain he was feeling, from all of those disagreements and opposite personality between Leo and Raph, Mikey can't help but to wonder if those two are actually twins. They both almost have the same height, they both have slanted eyes and the same body structure (Raph being more muscular), and the same head shape.

By thinking of his brothers, Mikey gained an adrenaline boost through his veins and he struggled to get up even more. His body twisted and he could hear it crack, he pushed himself up but a stinging sensation prickled through his arms. Finally up, Mikey swayed from his position and a sense of nausea engulfed him. Even though he felt sick, he now had a better view of his surroundings; it was just as beautiful as before, there were multiple trees surrounding him, including a field of colourful flowers. If Mikey were to guess, he's most likely in a forest. Ignoring his pain and sickness, Mikey began to walk through the woods. If he's going to go back home, he need to find help first.

If he finds help…

* * *

"Mikey! Mikey!"

Raph cannot believe it; he was just fighting the Kraang until Mikey shouted. He thought Mikey was just being himself, a goofball, but he thought wrong. Mikey surprised Raph when he suddenly came out of nowhere and pushed him away. Raph planned on pounding him for that, but the moment he saw a strange purple beam hit Mikey on the side, Raph was shocked. He screamed Mikey's name in fear, but then a sudden flash of light engulfed Mikey. The light was so blinding that it nearly blinded him, but when the light dispersed, Mikey was gone.

From that moment, Raph's heart stopped beating. Besides that, this was the first time Raph had ever felt so emotionally conflicted, but he could still identify two of his emotions; anger and vengeance. After a deafening silence, Raph's emerald eyes glared at the Kraang droid possessing the experimental gun; that alien freak is gonna pay for what it did to his baby brother!

"Perhaps Kraang's weapon which is known as the 'experiment 0X13' had killed one of the turtles that is known as Michelangelo." The Kraang said to no one in particular. But just before the Kraang could do anything else, a sai was thrown between the Kraang bot's red glowing eyes. The now twitching Kraang bot tried to reach for the sai, but before it did, a certain red masked turtle lunged towards it with a deadly scowl. What happened next may scared the tiny Kraang brain thing; as soon as Raph tore the sai out of the Kraang bot's head, Raph repeatedly stabbed every inch of the robotic Kraang body with the eyes of a maniac. It's almost like Raph was mutilating the poor robotic body.

The tiny Kraang blob screeched louder compared to a regular screeching Kraang, and quickly squirmed out of its body in fear. Unfortunately for the Kraang, a green three-toed foot was placed on its head, holding the Kraang helplessly in place. "Don't even think about leaving Slime Ball!" Raph's voice dripping with rage.

When Raph brought out his sais, a pair of arms wrapped around Raph's arms from behind and pulled him back. Because of this, Raph accidentally release the Kraang from his grip and the Kraang used this chance to escape. Raph noticed this, so he violently tried to shake the arms off from him. "Let go of me Leo! That freak killed Mikey! It killed him! And I'm gonna pay it back tenfold!" Raph screamed loudly as hot tears threatened to spill from his tear ducts.

"And since when do you believe what the Kraang say?!" Leo snapped back. Leo never seen Raph this mad before, but then again, who could blame him? Both Leo and Donnie had seen what happened, it inflicted them with so much emotions, but after Raph going crazy, the two knew they had to intervene. As much as they both want to avenge Mikey, they had to stop Raph from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Shut up Leo! Just Shut up!" Raph raged as he tried to toss Leo off from him. Leo gritted his teeth, Raph was getting harder to restrain by the second.

While Leo continued to deal with his temperamental brother, Donnie picked up the experimental gun. "Oh good. The gun's still intact." Donnie then put the gun into his duffel bag before he glanced over to his older brothers. Donnie couldn't help but to frown though. The sight was too depressing to see now, despite it being an everyday event. Suddenly loud stomping sounds were heard by the three brothers and immediately, a sea of armed Kraang bots came pouring in like a flood. They randomly shot the turtles with very poor aim.

"We need to get out of here! There's too many of them!" Leo shouted as the shooting range grew better for the Kraang.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Donnie shouted as he back away towards the staircase. Around this time, Leo released Raph from his grip. Raph quickly positioned himself for an upcoming fight with his sais. He was still upset about Mikey and an army of Kraang will help him to avenge Mikey, but a strong hand placed on his shoulder.

"Raph! Come on! We don't have time for this!"

Raph looked back from his 'soon to be victims' to Leo. He really want to fight those Kraang but deep down inside, he knew Leo was right. Vengeance can wait for now. After a mental battle inside, Raph finally ran up the stairs with their brothers and escaped through the window...

* * *

Mikey had no idea how long he wondered around for. The sky was no longer clear blue, but orange-red, meaning it's going to be evening soon. His pain and sickness grew worse by the second. If he doesn't find help soon, Mikey will most likely to pass out in the forest, defenseless and alone.

Suddenly, his side was in an unbelievable pain, causing the turtle to stop in his track and double-over. As Mikey sinked to his knees, he began coughing so loud that he need to gasp for air for his lungs.

As the sun slowly set, Mikey finally stopped coughing. Mikey clenched on to his side, the same side the Kraang shot with his gun. Mikey felt horrible; he hadn't felt this bad since Raph took over the team. It was also the day where Leo met Karai, the Shredder's daughter and the long-lost daughter of Splinter. Unaware of the tiny streams of tears rolling down on his cheeks, Mikey began to sniff sadly; he wished his brothers were here. They always know what to do in a situation like this and besides, Mikey was already missed them. The situation he was in now was just as bad as that time when the parasitic wasp brainwashed his brothers. Or when Pizza Face mind controlled everyone but himself with his pizza minions.

Mikey guessed that those two incident weren't so bad; at least his brothers were with him, physically. But nevertheless, Mikey felt absolutely helpless and lonely. As Mikey continued to sniff, a faint cry could be heard from a distance. _"Help me! Please!"_

Mikey looked up to the cry's direction, with puffy eyes. 'Why does that voice sounds so familiar?' Mikey silently thought to himself. Mikey wiped the tears before he stood back up, with no trouble what so ever. He then quickly walked over to the direction of the voice; familiar or not, the voice sounded distress and Mikey will never leave a distressed person alone. If Mikey could help whoever screamed for help, then the person could return the favor.

Satisfied with his thought, Mikey never stopped walking. Every step Mikey took, the voice grew louder and clearer, along with a few new unrecognizable voices. Mikey then heard the voices from below the mountain he was "A-April?!" Mikey managed to say through his cracking yet hoarse voice.

Yes it is April, or at least that's what he think; the owner of the distressed voice was a girl with the same orange ginger hair and the same pair of baby blue eyes as the April he knows. The only difference was that her hair wasn't tied up and her attire; she was still wearing April's signature colour, yellow, but instead of shorts or shirts, she wore a simple yet loose bright yellow gown, which was covered in dirt.

The April look-a-like was pretty cute in Mikey's opinion, but he will never admit it, because of certain… reasons. But now, the girl had her back against the rocky mountain, with fear in her eyes. She wasn't alone though, there were three men on black cladded horses, each surrounding her on different side.

The men were all wearing similar clothing; each wore a black Helmet and a waist-length armor with sharp shoulder armour. Directly below the armour were dark grey knee-length clothing. They all wore black armored knee-length boots and dark grey gloves. The rest of their body (except for their eyes) were covered in grey. In each of the mens' hand held a threatening black long lance and they all had a shield strapped against their backs.

Mikey immediately noticed the colour scheme of the mens' outfit, it reminded him a lot of the Foot Ninjas' uniform. But that made no sense; why would the Foot Clan have horsemen?! The Shredder doesn't seem like the type to allow Foot horsemen in his clan.

Snapping out of his thought, Mikey heard one of the men speak. "Don't bother calling for help, little girl." The horsemen on the right side sneered.

"No one can hear you. You're on your own." The man on the left added.

"You were an idiot to come here alone, and we will take you to our master." Mikey had a feeling that the man on the middle was grinning under his helmet. "But first, let's have some fun…"

After hearing the man, the poor girl looked even more terrified than before. She even tried to climb up the mountain behind her, but she kept slipping from the bulging rocks of the mountain. The men all laughed at the girls poor attempt to escape. Mikey couldn't help but to feel angry, he really want to punch those pathetic men in the face and kick them where it hurts. At least now Mikey knows how Raph feels almost all the time.

Mikey quickly looked around for anything that could help him save the girl, but he unfortunately could not find any. Mikey could always run down the mountain, but he's in too much pain to do so. He planned on sliding down the hill to get to them quicker, but the plan has way too many flaws; the plan is not stealthy enough him to get there undetected and he would also be inflicting more pain onto himself along the way. Mikey swallowed hard, there were no more options for him and the mountain sliding plan seemed really tempting for some reason.

Hopefully, his rescue mission will turn out better than his earlier one.

* * *

And that's all for now. Poor Kraang, Raph must really scared it to death. And also poor Raph and Mikey~ The sufferings only beginning... Bwahahaha!

And also, can those of you who read my other story 'Alone' could tell me if you want the story in third or first person. I forgot to put it in the last chapter so I'll put it here now.

Please review and thank you to those who reviewed

Bye~


	3. Tension Back Home

Hi! thank you guys for reviewing, favouring and following this story. After this chapter, I'll be writing a chapter for 'Alone', so the next chapter for this story will be coming later than usual. So please enjoy the story~

Disclaimer: I will say this again, I do not own anything!

* * *

'So far so good,' Mikey thought to himself as he slide down the mountain. Originally, Mikey was supposed to gently climb down the mountain, but after a few steps of no danger, Mikey decided he should 'hurry up'. Sure, he did thought that mountain sliding was dangerous due to his current condition, but the idea of mountain sliding itself was so tempting that he was willing to let loose of his 'wild side'. What the worse could happen? He performed worst stunts than this, and besides, this was a once in a lifetime thing for him.

'My bros are so gonna be jealous of me.' Mikey thought to himself with a big goofy grin. As if things will never go well for Mikey, a large bulging rock went unnoticed under Mikey's nose and he unwarily tripped over it. As if it wasn't bad enough already, Mikey failed to stop himself from that trip, so he ended up rolling down the mountain in the most painful way ever. Mikey's little trip wasn't the most pleasant nor was it the most graceful way, so it was natural for those who were near him to hear him. It didn't take Mikey too long to reach the bottom and once he did, he landed face-flat on the fresh soil. 'My bros are so not jealous of me.' Mikey thought miserably while his pain and nausea increased tenfold.

While Mikey got up and rubbed the brown soil from his freckled checks with his now bruised arm, the horsemen all cackled at Mikey, pointing and mocking the poor turtle. The girl wasn't terrified like before, instead she stared at Mikey with an odd look. Mikey flushed in embarrassment and from pain. 'Great. I didn't even do anything and they're already thinking that I'm some kind of idiot.'

"You're quite the dofus aren't you, kid?! Tumbling down that mountain like that! Stupid!" The horsemen laughed louder than before.

"Hey! Only my bros can call me that!" Mikey yelled with his checks in a dark shade of red. Mikey pulled out his nunchuck from his holder and with a press of a button, the nunchuck easily converted into a Kusarigama. With a single twirl, the chain of the Kusarigama sliced threw the air and wrapped itself around one of the horsemen's lance. "Booyakasha!"

With a slight thug of the chain, the lance and it's unexpected wielder were easily pulled off the horse and into the fresh brown mud. With another pull, the chain unwrapped itself from the lance and returned back into Mikey's side. Mikey thought he was doing great in his condition, but when a huge nausea burst inside of him just after he spun his Kusarigama, he immediately doubt it. When things weren't worse already, Mikey made a squeaky gut-groaning 'hugh' sound and his cheeks had a drastic change from red to dark green.

The two men didn't heard the groan Mikey made, so they both charged forward with their lances ready. Mikey easily dodged the first Horsemen by swaying to the side with a slight dizziness, but when the other horsemen was about to attack him, Mikey focused onto the man temporarily and spun his Kusarigama.

With another twirl, this time the chain wrapped itself around the wrist of the man. When Mikey pulled the chain, the man and his lance were quickly pulled off his galloping horse that ran away from the battle field. During Mikey's twirl, Mikey could feel his late night dinner surfacing through his throat. 'You gotta be kidding me?! Ok dude, just don't think about it… Aw man! The more I tried not to think about it, the more I think about it! I'm screwed…'

Mikey squeaked when he could feel his dinner in his mouth right now. Mikey quickly covered his mouth, meaning he dropped his weapon in the process. The same man who lost his horse stood back up from his unexpected fall and picked up his lance. When he saw Mikey's 'situation', the man smirked underneath his helmet; he can use this opportunity to take out the turtle once and for all! As the man charged forward and thrusted his lance at the sick turtle multiple times, Mikey dodged all the attacks. After every thrust, Mikey was slowly losing his hold of his puke, but he couldn't do anything about it. So Mikey unwillingly puked.

The moment the acidic slim-filled liquid burst out of the turtle's mouth like a burst dam and onto the man's chest, the said man's companions stared at the scene before them with unreadable expression. The girl stared at the scene before her in a grossed out manner. The barf-covered horseman jumped back in disgust from the sudden puke attack, dropping his lance while he was at it. Mikey stared at his puke, looking unpleased at his work. 'Is that a pepperoni…?!'

The horseman glared from his vomit-dripping armour to the turtle. "Hey! I just washed my armour, you brat!"

"Well, I'm not sorry!" Mikey called back as he wiped his chin with his knuckles. Mikey picked up his Kusarigama and with another press of a button, it converted itself back into a nunchuck.

The horseman noticed Mikey's action, but before he tried to grab his lance, Mikey whacked him across the head with the nunchuck. As soon as the nun chuck collided with the man's head, the horseman collapsed into a black heap of metal that so happened to be tainted with digested food leftovers. So much for having a helmet.

Mikey glanced over to his side and saw one of the horseman now charging towards him with his lance prepared. Mikey stepped aside when the man blindly ran past him, and as soon as that happened, Mikey never gave the man to attack again. Instead, Mikey spin-kicked him away with ease. At least now Mikey no longer have any nauseation, minus the fact that his mouth now tasted bitter from his vomit.

Mikey stared at the last standing horseman, who got off of his horse, dead in the eye. This is the same horseman who ran pasted him with his horse. Mikey saw the man had fear in his eyes; mainly from Mikey's easiness in defeating his two comrades. Eventually, the man ran blindly towards the orange-masked turtle with his lance in place, just like his previous comrade.

Once again, Mikey side-stepped, allowing the man to pass him. The man didn't ran too far like he did previously, so the man turned around and swung his lance at the unsuspecting turtle. Mikey ducked and swept the man in the leg. The man fell backwards with a painful thud, but he also unintentionally let go of his lance. Mikey would've finished him off, but he isn't that type of turtle. So when the man noticed that Mikey hadn't attack him, the man used this opportunity to flee.

The man hurried over to his nearest conscious friend and helped him up. The two then ran over to their fallen friend and dragged him up. "You will pay for this, brat!" One of the men shouted as they all flee from Mikey, and also leaving two of their horses behind.

Mikey watched as they ran deeper into the woods. When what was once the three men were reduced into tiny dots in the far distance, Mikey glanced over to the girl. The girl just held her breath throughout the fight in fear and confusion. She didn't understand why the orange-masked turtle helped her; normally the people she know wouldn't help those who were in these type of situation, but she was glad Mikey helped her.

"Dude, you ok?" Mikey asked her with a big grin while he placed his nunchuck back into his holder.

"Yes, I am fine but may I ask what is that on your arm?"

"My arm?" Mikey was confused of what the girl said, but nevertheless he still checked. His baby blue eye's widen when he saw a small black dart with red quivering feathers. So many questions had exploded in his head, but he didn't have time to think them through; his vision had once again blurred and a wave of numbness engulfed him. It didn't take too long for the sudden numbness weaken him and made him lose every feeling of his body. 'Not again…' were the last thing he thought before he was knocked out. Again…

* * *

After the three remaining turtles fled from the Kraang facility, no one said anything. The silence was deafeningly still and no one really cared about it. After what happened with the Kraang, no one was in the mood for a brotherly interaction. No one really know how long did it took them to return to the lair, but once they did, they weren't hesitant in entering their home.

When they entered the lair, Splinter just came out from the dojo and greeted them with warm loving brown eyes. Those same eyes changed into concern ones when he only saw three of his sons. "Where is Michelangelo?"

Splinter was expecting vocal answers, but instead Raph just walked right past him with his head lowered, and not bothered in acknowledging Splinter's presences. Splinter watched as he quietly walked straight into his room and shut the door with a loud echoing slam. Usually Splinter would've been displeased by such a behaviour, but there was something off about Raph that made him not to. It's almost as if Raph lost his burning passion and was reduced into nothing more than just a tiny flame. This was definitely concerning for Splinter.

Splinter now glanced over to his two remaining sons. "Tell me what happened." He ordered them softly.

Leo and Donnie exchanged nervous glances before Leo sighed. "Mikey's gone, Sensei…" As Leo and Donnie took turns in telling Splinter what happened during their patrol, Splinter grew more concerned for both Mikey and Raph. At least now Splinter understand why Raph acted so down.

When Leo and Donnie finished, Splinter silently stroke his beard. "This is indeed concerning…"

"Sensei, when Raph nearly 'hurt' the Kraang, I managed to get the gun it used on Mikey." Donnie used the 'hurt' rather than 'killed' instead. He didn't like the idea of his brother nearly killing a significant alien creature from an emotional breakdown. Not that he blame the poor guy for such a thing. Donnie himself would've probably done the same thing too if something like that ever happened to him. Donnie took out the gun from his duffel bag and showed it to his father and brother. Neither shown any emotion when they lay their eyes on it. "I'll have to check it and see if Mikey's really is gone."

"Very well, my son. But for now, do not disturb Raphael; in Raphael's current state, he will lash out on those who confronts him. But you both must remember that Raphael will be very sensitive from what happened tonight. Leonardo, you of all your brothers should understand this the most."

"Hai Sensei." Leo agreed. Splinter is right; Leo of all people should know how Raph is feeling. Leo been through this ones too many times in his short teenage years, and it's no pretty feeling.

"Very well, my sons. You boys must remember that you should only confront Raphael when you feel he is ready."

"Hai Sensei!"

With a nod, Splinter smiled softly, "perhaps you both should go to bed now. Tomorrow will be a long day for us all."

"Hai Sensei, and goodnight…" Leo replied with a small smile of his own.

"Goodnight my son." Splinter replied back before he returned to the dojo. When Splinter shut the door, nothing but silence could be heard between the two brothers. The silence didn't last too long since it was Donnie who broke it.

"Well... If you need me, I'll be in my lab."

"Hold on Donnie. Are you going against Splinter's orders?"

"Sorry Leo, I just can't go to sleep right now. I need to examine this gun now."

"Sure, just don't stay up too late."

"Right, goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight bro." With each exchanging of small smile, Donnie retreated back into his lab. Leo stood around for a while before he decided to sleep for the night. Like Splinter said, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

That's all for now! For those of you who are confused, one of the horseman shot the dart at Mikey without him noticing during the fight. And yeah, Raph will be going through one of Leo's infamous guilt trips for a while. I told you, the suffering's only beginning! (Cue dramatic music here)

BWAHAHAHAHA!

*ahem* Anyway, once again, thank you guys for supporting me and this story. And also check out my other stories too.

Please review!

Bye~


	4. Three Times Mikey Blacked Out

Hey, here's another chappie of Two Worlds Collide and sorry for the late update~

Please enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Funny, he no longer feel sick or in pain unlike last time he woke up. Mikey's eyes fluttered open as he awoken from a deep slumber. Even though he's no in pain anymore, that doesn't mean he's feeling any better. In fact, he actually feels numb and tired; probably from the events from last time.

"Where am I?" Mikey asked no one in particular as he sat up and looked around; in all honesty, Mikey expected him to wake up in the forest again, but instead he ended up in a dark room. God, he could barely see anything in here and he thought the sewers were dark.

Now Mikey had to rely on his other senses, mainly his touch; he could make out that he's on a bed, it's pretty hard and steep, but it's better than sleeping outside, right? And it doesn't seem like he's captured; if he was, then he shouldn't be sleeping on a bed and besides, he kicked those horsemen's butts. It's possible that the girl or the April look-alike took him in. It make sense to him, in a way.

Satisfied with his thoughts, Mikey finally decided to leave the comfort of the bed and onto the wooden floor. Suddenly, his spine shivered as his skin got prickled by the harsh freezing sensation in the air. Man, he didn't remember the place being so cold. He kind of wished he just stayed in bed, snuggling against the covers with no worries at all. But he knows better...

So now Mikey spread out his arms, ignoring the cold for good. He needed his arms to guide him and to act as his temporary eyes. Mikey took cautious few steps before his arm touched a wall. Smiling slightly to himself, Mikey used the wall to bring him to an open door. Mikey then proceeded through the door, where the place now seemed more opened than before. For a few seconds, Mikey tried his best to be careful really, but he failed to spot a flight of stairs by his foot. When he leaned slightly to the stairs, he found himself uncontrollably tumbling against multiple steep steps. Mikey yelped as he bounced off each step in the most dramatic way ever and landed on the bottom with a loud thud.

'Oww... that hurt... a-am I dead?, cause I can see the light. Literally.' Mikey blinked as there's actually a doorway of light in front of him. Well, at least now he can see again, but that doesn't necessarily made him better if he's 'presumably' dead. 'Aw man! Death by stairs?! That has to be the saddest death ever!'

"Hey are you alright?" Mikey suddenly heard a very familiar voice. Mikey glanced to the side, just to see the same girl he'd saved running over to his side. The girl helped him to get up while Mikey leaned against her for support. "Why are you out of bed?! You still need rest!"

"So I'm not dead?" Mikey asked as the girl gave him a perplexed look.

"If you are dead, then your body would've been burned a long time ago."

"Cool." Was the only word Mikey could come up for as a response, which was strange since Mikey usually had a lot of things to say. Well at least he's not dead, but that doesn't mean he's free of his problems. No, not even close. He still need to find out where exactly is he first. Mikey will eventually ask the girl for answers, but now another question had been raised; should he tell her about his situation? Mikey figured that he's probably in an alternate medieval dimension or he actually travelled back in time. It is possible since there are horsemen here.

Before this scenario had even happened, Mikey had been secretly reading one of Donnie's medieval book for quite sometime. If he remember the book correctly, everything he already seen in this dimension had perfectly fit the description of the book; the place he's probably be in right now should be a peasant house. At least that explains why the place is so darn dark and cold. Not to mention that the girl who probably live here is wearing a simple gown; something a peasant girl will wear in this type of time period. And Mikey also remember that medieval people are pretty superstitious about witchcraft and sorcery.

Mikey now doubt that anyone would believe him if he tell them about his situation. They'll probably think he's some kind of crazy turtle, who is needed to be burned down like a witch. Now that he's in this type of subject, he should also refrain himself from saying anything non-medieval too; people might think he's from a different dimension or an alien, which is technically a bad and sort of a true thing. With his thoughts made up, Mikey decided that he'll only ask the questions that won't make him look too suspicious. With a first question already in his mind, Mikey was about to ask the girl a question until he heard another familiar voice. "Is everything alright?!"

Mikey and the girl glanced over to the direction of the voice, only to see... a Kirby O'Neil look-alike. Wow, a single look alike is one thing, but two look-alike who just so happened to be living in the same house like their counterparts do is a different story. This is definitely an alternate dimension. The Kirby look-alike wore a simple brown tunic and brown pair of pants with a pair of leather boats; but for some reason, he smelled like a pile of burned firewood. Mikey tried his best not to gag.

"Father, he's awake!" The girl exclaimed. Wait?! Father?! This is too much of a coincidence, but then again he should have expected it; he is a ninja turtle and weird things are bound to happen to a ninja turtle. Seriously, it's becoming a tradition for a ninja turtle to experience weird voodoo incidents or alien/mutant attack.

"That's great! Bring him over to the couch." The girl's father ordered his daughter. And so, Mikey was then brought over to the living room where the place is slightly dark, but he can still see which is a good thing. The living room had some very uneven brick walls and a fireplace. There were two sets of couches and a coffee table that is in between the two couches. There are also two small pair of windows, showing a nice view of the outside world. The living room sure looked nice, but it also happened to be so warm due the fireplace. At this rate, Mikey's probably gonna get dehydrated soon.

Mikey sat down on one of the couch while the girl went off somewhere, but he father stayed and sat down at the other couch. "I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter." The man began, "When she returned yesterday, she told me that she got attacked by some horsemen; naturally I was horrified. But when I found that you saved her, I was so relieved. Once again, I thank you."

"Aww... it was nothing. Really. I did what I have to do; to protect innocent dudes and dudettes from bad dudes like those horsemen." Mikey smiled widely as he felt a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

The man gave him a puzzled look. "Dudes and dudettes? What does that mean?"

Mikey silently cursed himself for his use of 'teenage slang', as what his sensei would usually refer it as. How could he easily forget that medieval people do not even use slang until they're in the 20th century?! He quickly come up a good piece of excuse. "It's a phrase that we use from where I come from." Stupid! Stupid! That had to be the worst excuse ever! Geez, he made up better excuses when he was about to get pummel by Raph.

"Interesting, I never heard of such 'phrase'. What does it mean anyway?"

Well, at least he bought the lame excuse of an- excuse? Well that sounded weird, even if it was just in his head. Maybe he should just go along with the whole thing, just to avoid any future suspicion. "Eh-h heh heh, it means boys and girl; you know: dudes for boys and dudettes for girls, everyone uses it from my place now. It's becoming the next thing and it's spreading everywhere, so that everyone you know will be using it soon and I should shut up now..."

The man still looked puzzled, but he didn't ask another question. Mikey was glad for that, he really didn't want to deal with it anymore. After all the awkward situation he went through, for some reason Mikey's chest felt all warm and fuzzy inside; this doesn't usually happen to him though. Maybe it's because this time he did the saving all by himself, with no help from his brothers and that an actual person had actually thanked him; instead of running off like he was a monster. His brothers would probably be proud of him... if they were here to see it.

Mikey frowned slightly as he tearfully looked down; he missed his family already, even if it's only been a day or so. Mikey blinked as he regained his usual goofy smile. There's no point thinking about it now, he'll find a way back home. He will. Mikey looked up just in time to see the girl returned with a teapot and three empty tea cups. Her father was smiling at her when Mikey looked up. The girl put down the tea cups in front of each person, including one for herself.

She then poured some tea for everyone; Mikey thanked her as the girl took a sit beside her father. Mikey then grabbed the handle of the cup; inside the cup, there is a clear light brown liquid. It doesn't look like any soda or green tea he'd ever seen before, maybe it's a new type of beverage. Shrugging mostly to himself, Mikey decided to try it and took a large gulp out of it, only for it to burn his tongue in the most painful way ever. Mikey nearly choked, but he managed to swallow it anyway. He then stuck out his tongue, which is now redder than usual.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you that the tea is very hot when its first made." The man apologized with a smile while the girl giggled. "I should've known that not everyone can afford tea like us."

'That was tea?! Well, I'm not gonna drink it anymore if it hurts my tongue.' Mikey tearfully frowned at the two relatives.

Suddenly, the man seemed like he just remembered something important. "How stupid of me! I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Kirby of the O'Neil family," He then gestured to the his daughter. "And this is April."

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey introduced himself. Wow, he definitely didn't expect them to have the same name as their counterparts. He expected them to have different names like Margret or Samantha, but this isn't really the New York he once known it to be. "Hey April, is it?"

"Yes Mikey?"

"How come you were in the forest all by yourself? Isn't dangerous for girl to be there all alone?" The question does seemed sudden and usually it would be either Donnie or Leo asking such a question. But since neither of them are here and this is just a curious question, then maybe he should just go right ahead and ask it. What harm could it be anyway?

"That is a good question actually. Well you see, I'm a sorcerer in training-"

"Did you say sorcerer?!" Mikey unexpectedly screamed, and probably sounded really surprised too, but can anyone blame him? He always thought that medieval people are very superstitious about magic, at least that's what it says in the book. Mikey guessed that not everything he read is true, at least in the place anyway.

April and Kirby gave Mikey an odd look. "Yes I am a sorcerer in training. And how come you sounded so surprise? Everyone knows that sorcery is real."

"From where I come from, we don't really believe in sorcery."

"Alright then." April still gave him an odd look. "Anyway, yesterday my Mago-tracker discovered that there is a huge form of sorcery occurring in the forest while I was working."

"A what-tracker?"

"A Mago-tracker. It's a special type of stone that only sorcerers use to find and identify any type of magic." Kirby explained to him.

"Yes," April agreed. "As soon as I discovered this, I went out and tried to look for the source of this magic but instead I only ended up being attacked by those horsemen and got rescued by you, Mikey."

"But why didn't you ask someone to come with you? Wouldn't it been better that?"

"You are indeed right. My master and I are the only sorcerers around and he was busy. I had no choice but to go alone for the sake of our work. And besides, I actually wanted to make it a surprise for him but it looks like it's not going to happen."

Mikey felt bad for April; all see wanted to do was to do her work, but it she risked her life for nothing. But then again, if it weren't for that then Mikey would never be in this place. As if there was an imaginary light bulb flashing on top of Mikey's head, Mikey suddenly had another question. It's not just any other question, but maybe this question can help him with his current situation. "April, you said you can tell any type of magic = with a Maige- Mayo- whatever tracker right?"

"That's right."

"Do you know what kind of magic it was?"

"It's a teleportation sorcery, but only it's completely different than usual. How come you are so curious about it?"

Before Mikey could reply, Mikey along with the two residents of the house had heard a knock. Seemingly confused, Kirby proceeded to the door. April and Mikey then followed him afterwards. But the moment April and Kirby saw their new guest, they immediately bowed down, leaving Mikey standing up and wondering what the heck were they doing. That was only because Mikey didn't see the new arrival but the moment he did, he just gasped. "Donnie?"

It was impossible, but it was possible that one of his older brother was standing in front of him. He maybe the same Donnie he know and love, with his purple mask and brown-reddish eyes but for some reason, he wasn't wearing his arm or knee pads; instead he had a triangular star-patterned wizard hat on and a red long cap. He wore a dark purple robe and an ancient yellow stash belt, consisting a small grey pouch.

This Donatello didn't really come alone, he had two overgrown men dressed in an identical knight armour. They both had the same smooth silver helmet and body armour. They both wore bright grey chain mail and a pair of leather boots. Mikey also can't help but to stare at the really long pointy lance each men were holding. Mikey had a feeling that these men were Donatello's bodyguards.

Suddenly the two bodyguards whipped out their lances at the orange-masked turtle, nearly stabbing Mikey in the process. Mikey yelped at the sudden attack and stepped back. "Despicable reptile," One of the bodyguards snarled at the turtle. "Bow down and pay your respect to Prince Donatello!"

'Did he just say prince?!' Mikey was basically screaming inside of his head, mainly because he was nearly killed by two overgrown men on steroids and that Donnie is a prince. But not really his big brother Donnie, just another Donnie look-alike.

"Put down your lances this instant!" Donatello ordered the two bodyguards, who immediately obeyed. Donatello sighed before he faced Mikey. "Sorry about that, these two were just doing their jobs. Perhaps a bit too well if you ask me..." Donatello sent a death glare to the two bodyguards, who flinched under the intense look of their master.

"Hey it's no problem. Really. I should've bowed down to you ya know. You are the prince and all."

Donatello sighed again as he scratched the side of his head. "Sometimes I wished I wasn't- oh and those who are still bowing can stand up now."

April and Kirby obliged and stand up. "Master, how come you are here? Aren't you usually be in the palace around this time?" April suddenly asked Donatello a question.

"I heard that you were attacked by those horsemen yesterday and I had to go and see if you are alright. You are my assistant."

"Oh! Master you shouldn't have-"

"It's alright. I didn't mind coming." Now Donatello was blushing as he smiled shyly. Mikey smirked; this Donnie's just like his Donnie, they both have a crush on April! Mikey wondered if this Donnie's interaction with this dimension's Casey was the same as their counterparts. You know, if they actually know each other here.

"Didn't someone saved you yesterday?" Donatello now asked. "Who is it?"

"That's Mikey, he's just right over there." April pointed at Mikey.

Donatello smiled at Mikey, who happily returned the same thing. "Thank you for saving my assistant and I never introduced myself properly; My name is Donatello, the third prince of New Yorkia. But you can call me Donnie, all of my friends calls me that."

"Wait you mean..." Mikey began as he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Well, you did saved April didn't you? And if your April's friend then you're my friend too."

'Yeah boy! I got a new friend, even if looks like my brother. But who cares?! And best of all, I didn't even try making new friends. This is so awesome!' Mikey was silently squealing inside, but he regaining himself before he look like he was he was having a mental breakdown. "Now that we're friends and all, I should introduce myself too; my name is Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey."

"Michelangelo huh? That's a really nice name you got there." For a second, Mikey thought he saw Donatello frowned when Donatello said his full name. But Mikey just ignored it, he could've imagined it, his brothers did say he had a really wild imagination.

Suddenly April gasped, catching everyone's attention. "Master, we have a meeting today! We are going to miss it if we don't go now!"

Donatello face-palmed himself, probably for forgetting something that important. "How could I forget about something so important?! Sorry Kirby for this inconvenience."

"No at all." Kirby replied as April hurrying to prepare herself to leave.

"Sorry father, but I'll be back in the evening." April apologized. "And Mikey..."

"Yeah?"

"You're more than welcome to stay with us, isn't that right father?"

"Why yes." Kirby agreed. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Wow guys! That means so much to me, thanks."

April smiled before she followed Donatello out of the house. "I better get going now." With that said, April left the house, following Donatello and his two bodyguards out. Mikey and Kirby decided to follow them out, just to say goodbye.

The view outside of the house was just beautiful; there were basically trees everywhere throughout the scenery. The sun was shining just as bright as the yesterday's one. There were a group of flowers planted around the O'Neil house and there were also a small ring of fences behind the house, consisting only cows and sheep inside. At the front of the house, there is a carriage on a pathway of brown fertile soil. The carriage is the first and possibly the most beautiful carriage Mikey ever seen in his life.

The carriage was mainly striped white and red and there were a pair of horse strapped in front of the carriage, but there was also a symbol at the back of the carriage. It's probably a royal crest of New Yorkia and Mikey thought the chest looked cool; the crest had two swords crossing over to form a 'X' shape and above the two swords was the Hamato Clan symbol. Mikey had to laugh, his entire family counterpart were the rulers of New Yorkia. He should've known that the moment he saw this dimension's Donatello.

Donatello and April went inside the carriage while the two bodyguards easily sat at the front, this was surprising since those two were extremely large. Donatello and April poked their heads out of the carriage window. "Goodbye for now." April shouted.

Donatello and April waved as their carriage began to ride off. Mikey and Kirby waved back as the carriage went further and further into the distance. New Yorkia huh? So that's where Mikey is now. Mikey guessed that New Yorkia is this world's counterpart to New York City. At least now Mikey had a better idea where he is now, along with other useful facts he'd just learned.

Mikey then yawned loudly, he didn't remember him being this tired before. Suddenly, everything in Mikey's sight began to blur. His entire body numbed so bad that he could hardly stand up straight. And besides, he felt like sleeping now.

_**THUD!**_

Kirby nearly jumped when he heard that sound, but when he stared at the source of that loud thud, Kirby nearly had a heart attack. "Uh-h Michelangelo?! Michelangelo?!"

* * *

And thats the end of this chapter. Seriously, I need to stop making Mikey faint/knocked out after every chapter. That's probably the last time Mikey's ever going to faint in this story (for a while anyway). I guess that some of you were expecting to see how the other three turtles are doing. Sorry about that, I honestly had no idea what to write about that. Maybe in another chapter or two we'll get to see what happens to them. But for now, there are too many things happening to Mikey now and I'll promise that I'll try to squeeze the three other turtles in. Somehow.

And I'm probably going to work on Alone now. So the new chapter will be coming up soon. And also, tomorrow's Halloween! Yay! I'm gonna have so much fun!

So for now please review~

Bye~


End file.
